Just the girl
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Kid Flash doesn't know why... But there is just something about Jinx that makes him believe she was meant for him.


**Another Flinx songfic... **

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song**

**Kid Flask pov:**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

She was diffrent... I usualy didn't go for girls like her. Then agian... there's no girl _like_her. She knew just what to say to make someone hate her. She always pushed... Never pulled. Trying her best to keep from getting close to her. Something about this girl entices me... Something besides her pink hair, her cat like eyes, her amazing acrobatics, even her crazy hot temper.

She shoots me down everytime I come within twenty feet of her. She's colder than a winter's day. But her spirate is as hot as fire. She isn't afraid of anyone or anything... But herself.

She'd never admit it, but I can tell she fears her own power. As if her bad luck consumes her entire being. I rarley see her laugh. Let alone smile. But when she does... It's like a metalic ring I can't get enough of. She's my addiction. The only thing my I can't seem to catch.__

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I love her glare... She tries to be intimidating... And it probaly works on most people. But I can see in her eyes that there's something more... More than bad luck, more than evil... more than the villian she wants everyone to think she is.

I'm now spending every moment trying to think of a way to talk to her in a way I won't be hexed. She's the one thing I can't seem to figure out. As aunt Iris would say; I've bitten off more than I can chew.

But I can't stop following her... Talking to her. Even when her eyes glow a deathly pink. Even when she curses me with words I didn't even know existed. (which I find totaly hot by the way) Even when she attacked me with that level four containment field. Because she saved me... Which only proves to me that she was meant to be a hero. Meant to be with me.__

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

She has a cruel attitude that never seems to waver. She's never afriad to bite your head off, even when speaking to a superior. She stopped screaming at me though, and is done hexing me. Now she just acts as if I'm not there. Even going as far not responding at all when I sit there in her room _watching_her change!(though this I can't really call a draw back)

This just makes me want her more. To hear her voice say my name... To feel her lips on mine, and her fingers running wildley through my hair. Call me obsessed, but can you blame me! Just _look_at her!

Many peole think I want just because she's the only girl I can't have. But it's more than that. There's something about her that I can't out my finger on. Something beyond her bewitching good looks, which is already enough to send me for a tail spin. I wonder if there is any possible way to show her how amazing she is. How much of a hero she could be. At this point I would be willing to try anything.__

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

__I caught her trying to rob the mint today... Thankfully the rest of the hive five weren't there to ruin my view. It took every once of self control I had not to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

I try to see her point of view on why she can't be good. But call me an idoit because I can't seem to grasp it. She has skill. Serious skill. In which used correctly could be very helpful in fighting crime. If I could just convince her to try.

She is the only girl to keep me on my toes. I never know what she could do next. Once agian she is one bad ass chick.__

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

I send her roses, but she hexes everyone into oblivian. Not to sat I'm surprised... Just curious. I mean what girl doesn't like flowers. Then agian this girl who could kick some serious but and dresses in dark gothic attire. Who is cold beyond belief spends her free time drawing unicorns... Definitely not your average girl.

She is still doing her best to ignore me... But I think I finally wore her down with trying to follow her into the shower. (still don't know if this is a win or lose) She started screaming at me like a banshee. I swear her eyes were wild with anger. Which only turned me on more. I loved pushing this girl's buttons.

She says I'm wastin my time with her. That she can never be good. But ask anyone who has ever met me. I do not give up. Especialy on a pretty little damsel in distress.__

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
_

Man, Jinx sure has a way with words, jabs, and insults. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was _trying_to drive me off. But once again Jinx, as the great man says

'I'll be back'_  
_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

By now I know she is the one for me. No matter what boy wonder says. I mean Cyborg had a crush on her! (Bee isn't the best at keeping secrets) Can't say I blame him, but he couldn't see the good in her. He lost a lot more than he thought he did. (win for me though)__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  


She's a villian. She's a hero. She's lost on a conflicting border line between good and evil. I want to be the one to show her the way. But a chick like her doesn't want to rely on anyone. I asked her why she won't trust me. I wasn't expecting an awnser_. _But she surprised me agian.

'Trusting someone gives them a chance to hurt you... And I won't be hurt agian'

God how I wanted to hold her. To make her realize I would die before I hurt her. Now I wondered if being a hero was all that great. Cause right now I wanted to kill who ever made her this way... Made her so distant. I won't ever betray you Jinx. And I will never give up on you.

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

No matter what anyone says. I love her. Even if she hates me for the rest of her life, she is mine. My heart only beats for this confused lost soul. And oneday, I will prove to her how much she is worth.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Hope this was enjoyed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
